


Rockin' and Growlin'

by FeliciaSueLynn



Category: EXO (Band), Teen Top (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: L. Joe doesn't expect Chanyeol to put an arm around him in celebration for another win. And he definitely doesn't expect what happens after.





	

Chanyeol throws an arm around L. Joe as he celebrates yet another win. He's not quite sure what compels him to touch the younger but L. Joe goes along with it just as well. They play to the camera and when it moves to focus on others Chanyeol's hand makes its way down L. Joe's back. He gives L. Joe's ass a squeeze before winking and prancing away to celebrate with his members.

The celebration ends and everyone leaves the stage. L. Joe walks back to the changing room to get into street clothes jumping when he sees his hot pink hair in one of the vanity mirrors. He's still not used to it. He quickly changes dropping his pants and pulling on his grey sweats. Ripping the jacket off and throwing it carelessly on the couch with his shirt to follow to pull a plain white shirt and green sweater over his head. 

"Hyung," Niel taps his shoulder, "that paper fell from your pants pocket."

L. Joe grabs the paper before flopping down on the couch to wait for the rest of his members to change. He unfolds it and his eyes nearly bug out of head. Written in surprisingly girly scrawl is Chanyeol's name, his number and the phrase "Call me later" followed by two hearts. L. Joe can't help it when his eyes grow wider and a flush creeps up his chest infiltrating his neck and cheeks. 

"I-I'll be right back," L. Joe mutters and flees the room. He can't believe Exo's Chanyeol gave him his number. What is even going on? How did Chanyeol know that L. Joe was even gay? None of the Teen Top members know yet. L. Joe scratches his head in frustration before grabbing his cellphone out of his pocket. His fingers fumble over the numbers and he has to dial several times before he does it right. 

L. Joe puts the phone to his ear and almost hangs up as soon as it starts ringing but he manages to hold his courage. Maybe he just wanted to be friends? It's quite possible. L. Joe is calmed by this thought and his once unsteady breath evens out.

"This is Chanyeol," a deep voice chirps from the other side. L. Joe's mind goes blank. He toys with the thought of hanging up but thinks better of it.

"H-Hyung, it's L. Joe. You asked me to call you," he manages.

"Oh, L. Joe-ah," L. Joe thinks he can hear a smile in the older's voice but ignores it, "I didn't think you'd find the note so soon. How lucky am I?"

L. Joe laughs lightly with Chanyeol but doesn't know what else to say. Thankfully Chanyeol picks the conversation back up.

"Can you meet me? I want to talk with you," he says and L. Joe is slightly confused because isn't this talking but Chanyeol continues, "in person I mean."

L. Joe nods before remembering he's on the phone and gruffly says, "yea, sure. Where?"

"Uh," L. Joe hears Chanyeol shuffle around a bit before hearing a door open and close, "room 231."

"Okay. See you there," L. Joe replies and hangs up. 

He can't help but walk as fast as possible without straight out jogging. He wants to get there quickly. He needs to know what this is about. He's never talked with anyone in Exo before let alone with Chanyeol enough to warrant this so what's going on? He can't wrap his head around it. 

He's found Chanyeol sexy since hearing his deep voice rap. He also found himself extremely envious since his raps tend to be with a higher pitched voice. There's something about Chanyeol's deep voice that goes straight to L. Joe's groin making heat pool in his stomach. 

It doesn't take long for L. Joe to find the room but he hesitates in front of the door. He doesn't know what's going to happen and it makes him anxious but he doesn't have a choice to run away because the door opens. A hand grasps his arm in a firm hold and yanks him into the room closing the door behind him. It's Chanyeol and he stands a good head above L. Joe. L. Joe gulps. Chanyeol stands only inches from the younger man and before L. Joe can say anything Chanyeol pushes him against the door with his knee between L. Joe's legs and his breath fanning over L. Joe's ear.

"Rumor has it," Chanyeol says and shuffles his body closer to L. Joe, "that you stare at me whenever I'm in sight."

Chanyeol pulls his head back and looks down at L. Joe. He's biting his lip and Chanyeol laughs lightly. 

"From the way you've stopped breathing and the look on your face, I'd say yes."

At the mention of breathing, L. Joe realizes his lungs are burning and Chanyeol is right. He's holding breath. He inhales shakily and breaks the silence. Chanyeol laughs and presses his body against L. Joe. L. Joe's face pushed up against the side of Chanyeol's neck. L. Joe can't help it when he leans down and over slightly to nuzzle it and smell the older. It's musky but nice and he can feel the older's chest vibrate before he starts speaking.

"Definitely a yes," he chuckles lightly before leaning his head down to L. Joe's ear again, "good, because I was staring at you too."

L. Joe doesn't know if he can blush any harder because his face feels like he just sat in the sun for 12 hours. He opens his mouth slightly to speak but in seconds Chanyeol's lips are on his and he's found himself unable to breathe or even make coherent thoughts. Chanyeol smiles against L. Joe's lips before pulling back slightly.

"Breathe," he reminds the younger and L. Joe sharply inhales, "good boy."

Chanyeol's lips are back on L. Joe's and this time he sucks on L. Joe's bottom lip before letting it go and slipping his tongue inside L. Joe's mouth. Chanyeol's hands leave the door to grasp L. Joe's hips. He runs them up under L. Joe's shirt feeling over his light abs and ghosting up his sides. Chanyeol takes one of his nipples and rolls it lightly and L. Joe can't help moaning into the older's mouth. L. Joe finally finds himself able to move more than just his tongue as his hands finally reach up to touch Chanyeol. He doesn't go for much of the foreplay as his hand immediately finds Chanyeol's erection and palms him through the older's jeans. Chanyeol breaks away from the kiss and throws his head back.

"L. Joe, ahh," he moans. L. Joe's new found confidence has him able to think a little more coherently.

"At least moan my real name," he whispers and licks the edge of Chanyeol's ear, "it's Byunghyun."

Chanyeol smiles his head still tilted back exposing his neck and L. Joe loses his new found coherence at the sight Chanyeol's neck muscles straining as he moans his real name. His hand drops and Chanyeol is suddenly straight again and attacking L. Joe's neck with his lips, tongue and teeth. L. Joe moans softly as Chanyeol sucks on the hollow between his collar bones before pulling away and ripping off L. Joe's sweater and shirt in one go. His lips immediately attach to one of L. Joe's nipples while his hands massage L. Joe's thighs. 

L. Joe moans nothing coherent as Chanyeol slowly places wet sloppy kisses down his abdomen. Chanyeol licks right along the top of L. Joe's pants before pushing them and his boxers down making the younger step out of them. He's left fully exposed and he shivers at the suddenly cold air and the intensified heat with in his body. 

Chanyeol wastes no time in wrapping his lips around L. Joe's cock and bobbing on it. He never breaks eye contact with L. Joe. He wants the younger to see just how lewd he looks while sucking l. Joe's cock and L. Joe can't seem to tear his eyes away. It doesn't take long before L. Joe feels his body tensing up in preparation for his release.

"Ah, ah, Chanyeol, I'm-"

As soon as the words leave his mouth Chanyeol releases L. Joe's dick and stands back up. He reaches for something on the table behind him and L. Joe can clearly see it's lube. He shudders but doesn't say anything. He wants to please Chanyeol as well and honestly, how bad could it be to bottom? Or so he tells himself to calm his nerves.

"Turn around. Hands against the wall and ass out," Chanyeol's deep voice is huskier than normal and it sends another jolt through L. Joe's body. He finds himself obeying with all his previous worries gone. Chanyeol squeezes one of L. Joe's plump ass cheeks before rubbing the younger's hole and pushing his finger in. L. Joe whimpers but it doesn't take long for one of Chanyeol's long finger to find that certain spot that makes L. Joe push his ass back against the older's finger. Chanyeol uses his free hand to squeeze and pull one of L. Joe's ass cheeks to the side and he inserts a second finger. 

He watches his finger work inside the younger and he can't help but get even harder than he already was from the sight. The wanton moans spilling from the boy don't help either and he finds himself pushing his third finger in a little too early and L. Joe cries out in pain. He doesn't move them for a few minutes allowing L. Joe to get used to it. L. Joe pushes back on them to tell the other it's alright and Chanyeol takes no time in working them in and out again to loosen L. Joe up. When he finally feels L. Joe is loose enough he lathers his own dick up in the cold liquid and pulls his fingers out.

"Turn around and wrap your arms around my neck," he orders again. L. Joe seems to like being submissive because he does so without complaint. Chanyeol easily lifts the younger boy up and guides his cock into his ass and instinctively L. Joe wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist. L. Joe whimpers as the tip enters and Chanyeol decides to cut to the chase and slam the younger down on his dick. L. Joe wails but it's better to get the pain done all at once rather than slowly. Chanyeol doesn't move allowing L. Joe to adjust. 

L. Joe rests his head in the crook of Chanyeol's neck and shoulder and Chanyeol places small, soothing kisses to the exposed side of L. Joe's face. Chanyeol is having a hard time staying still and can feel his dick twitching inside L. Joe's tight ass. He didn't expect it to be this tight. 

"Y-you can move," L. Joe manages to squeak. 

Chanyeol smashes L. Joe against the door, grabs both of the younger's ass cheeks pulling them apart and then slowly pulls out before ramming back in. A cross between a moan and a scream escapes L. Joe's throat and it almost makes Chanyeol feel guilty for pulling out and ramming back in again. He continues at that pace. Not fast, but hard. He prefers it that way. Soon, L. Joe is a moaning mess in his arms and Chanyeol feels like a spring about to burst. He continues abusing L. Joe's prostate and L. Joe can't even manage a warning before hot cum is spurting over his own and Chanyeol's chests. L. Joe clenches around the older and it only takes a few more thrusts before Chanyeol is coming inside L. Joe.

Chanyeol pants. He puts his own back against the wall and slides down so he can sit though he doesn't want to pull out of L. Joe just yet. L. Joe goes to stand up but Chanyeol firmly grips his hips.

"H-Hyung," L. Joe stutters.

"Byunghyun-a, let's just stay like this for a bit."

L. Joe just nods and leans his head on Chanyeol's shoulders. The feeling of hot cum dripping out of his ass while still being full is more erotic than he would have thought but he doesn't have it in himself to get hard again. He just enjoys the feeling. Chanyeol grabs the sides of L. Joe's face and kisses him long and hard before resting his own head on L. Joe's shoulder still trying to believe he actually did what he's been fantasizing about now for months.


End file.
